Parametric signal processing in a fiber is typically based on four-wave mixing (FWM). Devices based on such techniques can typically amplify, frequency convert (FC), phase conjugate, regenerate and sample optical signals in communication systems. One particular implementation of such frequency conversion is the so-called Bragg scattering (BS) which is also a technique known in the related art.